Independence Day
by Hetalianatics
Summary: It's July 1 and America's birthday is coming soon. England just wants to hide in these time of the year but sadly, persistent 'ol America won't let him. Will America be able to persuade England to go to his party in a short amount of time? Will England even agree to go? Will secrets of the past feelings unfold? Find out and read 'Independence Day'


Independence Day

_I'll gain independence from you England…"_

The Big Ben rings as the morning star rises. A man with a lean frame, messy blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes awoke from his deep slumber. He looks at the calendar and his thick, bushy eyebrows furrowed "July one…" he said softly with sadness and a little hint of pain "He will surely nag me in the next few days," the man grabbed his hair and slicked it back, only for it to become messier. He got out of bed and went to downstairs to his kitchen to make himself a nice warm cup of tea, but he was interrupted by a sudden knocking on the door "ENGLAND!" the man outside cried out, hoping that the Brit will hear him and will open the door. Unfortunately, England didn't even bother to go near the door to see who it was because he was sure enough that the man outside is the very reason why he is in so much pain right now. England became silent as the knocking grew louder and louder.

"ENGLAND! I'm telling you right now! If you don't open this door within the next few minutes, I will have to bring it down by force!" America said from the outside while knocking the door even harder. England didn't flinch at the sudden threat the American gave him, instead he just stands there waiting for the next thing to happen. " You're not gonna open it are ya? Well, that leaves me no choice England!" America walked back a few steps away from the door and positioned himself as if he is really going to bring down England's door. England, realizing that the knocking has stopped, walked towards his window to see what the air-headed American is about to do. He pushed his window curtains aside a little to peek outside and he saw America positioning to run for his door and break it down. England immediately opened his door "STOP IT YOU BLOODY WANKER!" He shouted at the American, America only laughed at England's sudden outburst "I knew that you will open it soon enough!" America goes near England with a goofy grin on his face "What do you want now?" England snapped "well I just wanted to invite you to my birthday! Everyone will be—" before America even finish his sentence, the door was slammed shut in his face "I won't be going ,so go away and don't come back!" came the Brit's immediate reply from the inside of his house.

England is holding his doorknob tightly, not wanting to let go "Awwww! Come on England! Everyone will be coming this year! This will probably be the first and last time everybody will gather at a fun event like this! It's not every day that everybody is free!" the American pleaded and knocked on the door again, attempting one more try to make the Brit come out of his comfy home. "I will still not come" came England's reply, "Every single time that you come to my house at this time of the year, you kept on making me remember things that I should have in the back of my head! That bloody revolution and your declaration of independence! And now you're expecting me to greet you and congratulate you on your birthday!? Did you not know how hurt I am every time I remember those things!? Did you know how much I suffered!? I am still suffering now you know!?" England's voice is cracking a little bit and his eyes are ready to let out little droplets of tears, at the other side of the door, America became silent with his mouth agape and his eyes staring directly at the door, as if he is seeing through that door and he can see England right through it. "so now you know why you shouldn't come to my house or even show your presence to me during these times?" England said quietly while holding back his tears. "Still England, that was all in the past dude! You should forget about all that! Today is a new day and you should forget about the things that happened yesterday! You should move on already dude! I'm a grown up now! And plus, don't you think that I will be a pain in the ass if I'm still your colony up until now? I might be like Sealand and you don't want that right!? So no matter how many times you refuse my invitation to go to my party, I'm gonna do my best to make you come to my birthday party!" the American said with determination in his sparkling blue eyes, "You'll eat your words England! Remember that! In three days time I will make sure that you will agree to go to my party!" America said and then runs away to invite other nations to go to his birthday party. England sighed and goes to his kitchen to resume on making a hot cup of fresh tea.

July 2 At the Supermarket

England is walking through the aisle of the supermarket, browsing through kitchen wares and ingredients for his English specialties. He picks up jars and jars of fresh tea leaves that are exclusively made in his country, and some ingredients for his special scones. As he was about to pay in the counter, the LCD screens of the supermarket turned black and then the words that are written in bold came flashing in the LCD screens and those words are: **COME TO MY BIRTHDAY ON JULY 4 OKAY ENGLAND!? **. England face palmed and rushed out of the supermarket not caring of the things he bought. H e just wants to get back home as soon as possible because of the embarrassment he felt while those big bold letters where displayed in the supermarket's LCD screens. He drove back his home as quickly as he could so that his embarrassment would be eaten by the comfort of his home. He decided that he will go shopping in some other time and at some other supermarket. When he was in the comfort of his home, he couldn't think of anything but to make a cup of tea and relax. He went to his balcony as soon as he was finished on making his freshly brewed tea, a smile forms on his mouth as took his first few sips of his calming tea. As he looked at the beautiful blue sky, his smile faded immediately when he saw an airplane that looks so familiar that is forming words using the white smoke it forms and the smokes read: ** GO TO MY PARTY!** With multiple exclamation points. England grabbed his cup of tea angrily and went inside his home with a frown.

The pilot of the plane, namely America, grinned and flew back to his home to plot on what will his next plot be next on persuading England to go to his party.

July 3 In England's home

England is having his afternoon tea while watching television, he is beginning to be irritated with all of the news involving America and his independence day. Just as he was about to close the television, the America he knew popped on screen and grabbed the news reporter's microphone and said "ENGLAND! I know you're watching right now, so I wanted to tell you that you need to come to my—" the television made a small sound as it was turned off. England puts aside his remote control and went to the kitchen to make some scones, he is surely becoming very irritated at America for the things that he is doing right now, for the attempts on making England agree on going to his party. Why did America wants England to go anyway? England is not that special in his life isn't he? These questions floats in the mind of our beloved Brit. _'Well, let's just forget about those questions for now and let's just bake some scones' _, England thought.

At some other part of the world, America is in his home glaring on a particular blue print on front of him "Mr. America?" came Lithuania's voice from the kitchen. Lithuania came into America's study room to see on how he was doing, Lithuania also brought a cup of coffee for America to drink. "Oh Lithuania, sorry if I'm causing you trouble" America said apologetically, Lithuania only smiled "No Mr. America, you aren't causing me trouble but, may I ask what you are doing right now?" Lithuania said as he peeked over America's shoulder to see the very complicated blue print in front of them "Is this a project to make your nation better?" Lithuania asked as he puts down the cup of coffee besides America. "thank you Liet. Well, this blue print is not actually for the states, this is some of my plans to persuade England to go to my independence day party." America said. Lithuania arched his eyebrows after listening to America while looking at the complicated blue print "But, Mr. America, don't you think the easiest way to persuade Mr. England is to talk to him formally and ask him properly? Not by some…machines or whatever…" Lithuania tried to explain to America "Well, I tried talking to him but not in a formal way…" America confessed as he is twiddling his thumbs "Then why don't you go tomorrow morning to ask Mr. England formally?" Lithuania said with a smile "You're…you're right Liet! I will try just that! That you Lithuania! And thanks for the coffee!" America said happily, Lithuania just smiled at the American's actions "No problem Mr. America, well I should be doing chores now." Lithuania bid goodbye to America to do the rest of the chores. America has never been so happy and contented with the plan he thought of, well, with the plan Lithuania thought of.

July 4 England's house

England decided to make scones today to forget this very important day to a past friend and present enemy, well, they are not really enemies but England just hates America's guts. As he was about to go the kitchen the doorbell rang, knowing that the American never uses the doorbell, England didn't hesitate to open the door to see who it was, but he was not expecting the person he was trying to forget this whole day standing outside the door, grinning at the Brit's surprised face. Before America could even say anything, England shuts his door close but America was quick enough and used his for to block the door way "put your bloody foot away!" England said, irritated at the American's actions. America held on the door tightly and then he tries to open it by himself "Damn you bloody wanker! Let go of the bloody door!" the Brit screamed angrily at the American's face. "NOPE! Not unless I get to talk to you!" Realizing that America's grip will never loosen up, England gave up and let America talk "what do you bloody want?" England asked, obviously pissed by America "Woah dude! Chill! I just want to talk!" America said to the Brit in front of him "if you want to talk then talk and make it fast, you're wasting my precious time!" the Brit said, his arms crossed "Well…" America started, and before England could prevent it, America is kneeling on the ground with his face practically kissing the ground "H-hey! What the bloody hell are you doing!?" England asked embarrassed by America's sudden actions. "people might say weird things about me now!" the Brit cried out "this is what Japan calls 'dogeza'. People use this technique to plead with an intimate felling, so I'm using this to plead to you to go to my party! So please England come to my birthday party later America said still in his dogeza position "S-stop that will you!? My neighbors might see you like that! And that would ruin my image of being a gentleman!" England said, attempting to move America to stand up, but the American didn't budge, not even one bit, instead he shouted " PLEASE COME TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY ENGLAND!" with all his might, making a few people turn their way "L-look at what you did!? People are staring at us right now! Stand up and don't make a scene here! " again, the Brit attempts to move America from his dogeza position to his standing position "I won't move not unless you will go to my party!" America said, too loud for England's liking. No matter what England do, the American still won't budge from his dogeza position.

After a few moments, England sighed indicating that he gave up "alright, alright, I will go" England said unenthusiastically. Upon hearing this, America jumped in the air and hugged England "YES! Finally you agreed!" the American held the shocked Brit's shoulders with a wide smile plastered on his face " the party starts at 6 pm later okay!? Don't be late! Oh and it is a formal party, but, everybody will let loose soon enough! And don't miss my birthday speech!" America said and bid goodbye to England who looks like a statue, "b-bye…?" England said to no one.

America's residence

America is running wild inside his house because of the happiness he can't express. "Mr. America, are you okay?" Liet asked, obviously concerned about the weird behavior the American is giving off right now. "ENGLAND WILL COME HERE LATER!" America said. Lithuania smiled and congratulated America "Thanks Liet! And oh! Did you saw the suit lying on my bed earlier?" America asked "Oh that worn out suit? Yes why?" Liet answered curious on why America asked about his suit that he wore ages ago. "Well, I want you to restore it and make it beautiful again but make sure that the design will be the same that nothing will happen to it except that it will become more beautiful that it's state today" America explained with a smile "Why Mr. America?" Liet asked again "because that would be the suit that I will wear later! Can you do it Liet?" America asked Lithuania who just smiled and nodded "Thank you Liet! I owe you lots!" America said, shaking Liet's hand "It's not a problem Mr. America, now if you'll excuse me I'll have to restore your suit now" Liet said smiling "Oh yes …uhh ….sorry" America scratched the back of his head "It's okay Mr. America" Liet left America alone to go and restore the worn out suit that England gave him ages ago.

July 4 6 PM America's Residence

England is now in the front of America's house and he doesn't know if whether he should continue to walk inside or just go home and forget all about this. Just as England is about to leave and head back home, France came and questioned him "where are you going Angleterre? The party isn't over. It hasn't even started yet" this question sent England sweating from head to toe "Err…uhhh…I was just…" before England knew it he is being dragged by France inside America's house.

Inside were the nations and the people he knew are talking and interacting with each other, which is a rare sight in most cases. England seemed nervous even though he is already used to events like these, it's just that, this one is different from the rest. "Why the long face Angleterre? Aren't you happy that your little America grew up to be a fine man?" France asked as he was looking for beautiful women for him to entertain "Well, it's not like I'm not happy for America, its just that, uhmmm…err…well…it's a long story" England's explanation only got a sigh in return from France "Well, I'll leave you for now Angleterre, I'll have to talk to those pretty women over there, Adieu!" France left England alone, not knowing what to do, he just sat at an empty chair in the corner of the room and watched as every single person is having the time of their lives.

After a few moments, everything became dimmed, only the podium and the stage is well lit. on the stage stood the man who is celebrating his very special day of independence. "hello…hello….mic test…ahem!...Hello there everybody! Are you guys having fun!?" Nods and some 'yes' were heard inside the house. At the corner of the room, England's mouth were open upon seeing the sight of a very beautiful young man in front wearing a very familiar suit that fitted him very well "Well, I'm glad! You know guys, this is rare for me, to have every single person that is important to my life be here in the most important day of my life. I really thank you guys for coming here! As you all know, this is my birthday or my independence day . I always celebrate this special day each year but this is the only year where I feel contented and happy. You know why? Because the person that is the most important to me came here to celebrate with me! You know who you are! Say…do you want to know why I want to gain independence besides wanting to be an independent nation?" another round of nods and 'yes's were heard inside the room "Well, I want to gain independence because I'm afraid that the person who is keeping me won't let me love the person that I want to spend eternity with. I became afraid that the person who is keeping me might be cold to me if I told them who was the one I love." By this time, England was confused. He didn't know that the America he knew before was already in love even before the American revolutionary war. "I became also became afraid that the person I love won't return my feelings because we are related in some way love can never interfere" The people became silent and the atmosphere became sad and dark. Who knew America could be so sentimental? "but now that I have gained my independence, I'm not afraid to show to the person I love how much I love them, how much I want to spend the eternity with them, how much I want to grow old with them. And now that I have gained independence, I am free to do whatever I want, and I can finally tell that I'm happy. Once again guys! Have fun and don't hesitate to be wild and party! Thank you again for coming!" America got down of the stage and he quickly looked around in the sea of people to look for the exact person that he was looking for.

Oh how America hated himself for inviting so much people.

Once he saw a head with slightly messy blonde hair, he hurriedly went to that man to see if he was England, and sure enough he is. England is just sitting there, drinking the punch he was given by Lithuania earlier. "ENGLAND!" America screamed which made England flinch a little, he almost choke on his drink too. "Hey dude you okay?" America said as England was throwing coughing fits "Well if only you had not surprised me earlier, I would have been okay…" England said in between coughs "s-sorry about that" the American said with an apologetic expression on his face "It's okay" England said, finally regaining his composure. As soon as America thought that the Brit is now okay, America grabbed his wrist and began on dragging the Brit over some place in America's place "H-hey! Why did you do that? Let go of me wanker!" England said, struggling to get free from the tight hold of the American, but no matter how hard England struggles and wriggles, not even a single muscle moved from America's hand "Don't worry England! I'll just show you something that you will surely like!" America said to the Brit. They were now outside and America is still dragging England, as if he does not want England to go anywhere except to the place that the American is going to show. "America slow down!" The Brit is now catching his breath, he is slow compared to the American's fast paced walking. "we're almost there England! Don't worry!" America said while smiling as he is looking ahead. By now the two were walking uphill to reach the top of a small slope in America's backyard. When they reached the top, green grasses and a bull greeted them. No one could paint the face England is making right now. He blinked, obviously confused about the place and he is wondering why a bull would be in such a place like America's backyard. "W-what the bloody hell is this place?" The Brit asked the smiling American "Did you forgot already England? Pffft… I didn't know you have such poor memory!" America laughed which obviously irritated England. "you found me here remember? Along with France and Finland." America explained facing the Brit and smiling.

England's eyes became wide as the memories of the past started gushing in his mind "O-oh…and the bull must be the one you spun in the air when you were little right?" England said quietly, as if he doesn't want to remember his and America's first meeting "Why the face England?" America asked the Brit, now it is his turn to be confused. "N-nothing…it's just that…remembering the times that we were together makes me hurt on the inside" the Brit said lowering his head "Are you doing this on purpose? First, you are now wearing the suit I gave you before and now you're showing me the place where I found you!? Do you want me to suffer even more!?" England snapped at the American, which caused him to move backwards a little because of the sudden outburst from the Brit. "N-no, it's not like that England. I just want you to remember the fun times we spent together." America explained in a low voice "but every time I remember even one single speck of memory of me and you, the next thing that will flash in my head is the time of your revolution." England said sadly, he raised his head up to see the beautiful night sky that is now full of shimmering, bright stars.

America didn't notice that he was staring at the Brit until England broke the comfortable silence they now had "Say…I never knew you already like someone even when you were still my colony. Why didn't you tell me? I won't get angry at you or anything. And besides, there nothing that I should be angry about if you love somebody." England asked the staring American. America began stuttering and saying incoherent words that only he can hear "Come again America?" England said, moving closer to America so that he could hear what the younger man was saying "W-well, you might hate me and not talk to me i-if I would tell you who I love…" England's eyebrows furrowed at the young man's reply "why would i? I don't know any particular reason why I should be angry at you" England said trying to squeeze out the truth from the American. America is sweating buckets right now because of how nervous he is "Go on and tell me…I won't be angry…" England said once again to make America to feel even a little comfortable telling the Brit the person that he loves. After a few moments of arguing in his mind if whether he should tell or not, the American took a deep breath and said in his annoying and fast paced talking "THEPERSONTHATIWANTTOSPENDETE RNITYWITHISYOUENGLAND!" England didn't quite catch up on what America said. By now the American is beet red or even might be redder than a overly ripe tomato. "Can you repeat that? I didn't catch up… " England requested. Once again America took a bigger deeper breath and said in a slow quite tone that only he and England could hear "The person I want to spend eternity is with you England…" America felt the weight in his heart lift up, and he felt light. The Brit did not know what to say at the beet red American in front of him. England's mouth hung open and his emerald eyes are staring straight at the American's sky blue eyes.

America, being the impatient person he is couldn't help it anymore and he grabbed England's arm and kissed him while holding him tight in his arms. England's eyes became wide with the sudden contact but he otherwise closed it and then he returned the favor by kissing the American back. America wasn't expecting this but he did not dare break their kiss.

After a few more moments of kissing and holding each other close, they finally broke apart "T-that was…unexpected…" The Brit said now in the state of being beet red. "Your reply was unexpected too." The American replied smiling at the blushing Brit in front of him. They became silent for a while but then laughing can be heard from the two of them.

England grab a hold of America's hands and he puts his forehead over him "I want to spend my eternity with you too" after saying those words, England kissed America for a brief period of time. Wide smiles filled their faces as their feelings are now known to the other that they love.

"I love you England…" America said with sparkling and happy blue eyes. "I love you too America" England said with one of his rare, genuine smiles.

The couple shared another kiss under the moonlit sky.

**HI GUYS! My name is hetalianatics. I'm a novice writer here in so please bear with me! Please tell me if my story have errors or something that you are confused with. This is my first ever fanfiction so please read and review it so I can know if you guys want more of me and my stories XD anyways, this is a 'short' oneshot involving America and England.**

**I hope that you enjoyed my story!~ R&R okay!? It will really help me a lot! Thanks! :D **


End file.
